The invention concerns a fuse equipped with a rotor, which upon release from a safety position travels to a live position, and which may be installed in a warhead which includes any suitable kind of projectile or ammunition.
A fuse of that type which is described, for example in German Application GM No. 81 19 466.8, is to be installed into a warhead. Despite strict safeguards, it cannot be absolutely guaranteed that the rotor will not have traveled into its live position prior to installation of the fuse into the warhead. Such an occurrence would present a serious hazard.
It is an object of the invention to exclude the possibility of installing the fuse if the rotor is already in its live position. However, such measures must not prevent the rotor from traveling to its live position, after installation.